Car Dancing
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean, Seth, and Roman are waiting for the red light to turn after leaving the arena. Dean, in the backseat, starts jamming out to one of his favorite songs. He then notices a little girl staring at him from the backseat of the car next to him. One-shot.


A/N: I went on a website called That's So True and saw posts about how the posters start jamming out in their cars to their favorite song and notice that someone's staring at them from the car next to them. So I got this idea from that.

* * *

Roman and Dean waited out front for Seth to come out of the arena after he finished his match so they can go back to the hotel.

Dean was looking up at the sky, trying to find something, although Roman felt like Dean was actually searching for UFOs.

Dean grabbed Roman's arm and pointed to the sky. "What the hell is that?"

Roman looked up at the sky to see what looked like a green light shoot across the sky.

"I don't know." Roman said, knowing that Dean would call it a UFO.

"Do you think that it was something the military is testing out?" Dean asked. Roman was stunned.

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked, startling the two.

"I saw this strange green light. Dean thinks it was something the military is testing." Roman explained.

"Are you sure it wasn't a UFO?" Seth asked, smiling, letting Dean know he was teasing him.

"UFOs don't leave a green light behind." Dean pointed out and rolled his eyes. He sighed as if saying that he's surrounded by idiots.

"Well then." Seth said. "Let's just go to the hotel."

"Can I drive?" Dean asked, hoping he might get a chance to drive.

"No!" Seth and Roman shouted together, horrified at the thought.

"What's wrong with my driving?" Dean asked, looking at his friends.

Roman made a weird sound. "Nothing. I just don't want to die young."

"I don't want to be in a car with someone who shouts, 'Driving laws prepare to be broken' and then slams down on the gas pedal." Seth explained.

"Then say, 'Good thing you're not my kids' and then laugh." Roman said, feeling a bit guilty for causing the hurt look on his friend's face.

"What are you trying to say?" Dean asked, sounding offended.

"You're not driving." Roman deadpanned.

"Well, how about you drive that knife deeper in my soul?" Dean replied.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Get in the damn car." Dean muttered something and got in the backseat.

* * *

"Just cut this bitch off." Dean ordered. "She's drives slower than my mother when she starts talking about her sex life with me."

Roman just seemed confused while Seth looked at Roman. They could tell they were thinking the same thing.

"Then she starts going into full details about everything." Dean continued.

Seth shuddered and went through Dean's CD collection. He needed a distraction from finding that out and trying not to imagine that.

"Even worse was when she tells me that when I was eating. She made me throw up. She was all like 'success' when I did." Dean explained.

"Enough. I didn't need to know that part of your childhood." Roman said.

"I was sixteen at the time." Dean replied.

"Still," Seth said, "I don't want to know that your mother was talking about her sex life with you." He found a CD and put it in.

"That's what I told her." Dean said and shrugged.

Roman and Seth looked at each other.

The song started off with a child singing.

_Despair, you come to me,_  
_ With your poison and your misery. _  
_ Oh oh Death,_

_You come to sting,  
With your poison and your misery._

"Oh shit this is my song." Dean said, and started waving his arms around. He was doing some weird head thrash thing.

Seth face-palmed. "What have I done?"

_Death Death Death Death_

The next part it sounded like it was an opera. _  
_

_Death surrounds me, singing to me softly _  
_ Death a shadow, spreads it's wings around me _  
_ In the night close your eyes, _  
_Or it means to come in, _

_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken, _  
_ This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen. _

_In the night, close your eyes, _  
_Or it means to come in,_  
_ I can feel the shadow, _  
_Creeping in my mind, _

_Don't close your eyes!_

The violin kicked in, along with the drums and guitars.

Then Dean started getting really into the song, waving his arms around.

_Death surrounds,  
My heartbeat's slowing down,  
I won't take this world's abuse,  
I won't give up or refuse._

Roman looked at Seth even more confused.

"It's Christian Rock. He knows that right?" Roman asked.

"I think he does." Seth said.

_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken,__  
__This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen,__  
__When everything you love is leaving,__  
__You hold on to what you believe in._

Roman pulled up to a red light. Seth seemed like he was trying hard not to laugh. He had his head on his hand, his elbow on the door, and he was chuckling.

Roman shook his head.

Dean looked out the window, to see what looked like a little girl staring at him, with wide eyes.

Dean looked down and back at the girl. She was continuing to stare at him, making him a bit uncomfortable.

_The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye,  
And then I heard you flat line._

Dean decided to continue his dancing, not caring if he traumatized the girl in the process.

Seth just started laughing as Roman drove through the now green-light, shaking his head.

_No, not gonna die tonight,_  
_ We've gotta stand and fight forever,_

_(Don't close your eyes)_  
_ No, not gonna die tonight,_  
_ We've gotta fight for us together,_  
_ No, we're not gonna die tonight,_

_Break their hold,_  
_ Cause I won't be controlled,_  
_ They can't keep their chains on me,_  
_ When the truth has set me free._

Dean continued his dancing as Seth cracked up in the front seat. Dean was doing some weird hands movements, like doing that disco finger point thing.

Seth has worried that Dean might start doing the robot or something.

* * *

"Are you done traumatizing people with your horrible dancing?" Roman asked, as they walked into their hotel room.

"Should I dance around in my boxers while singing again? In public? Is that what you're suggesting?" Dean asked.

Roman wasn't entirely sure if Dean would actually do that or not. He might.

"Nobody deserves to have that live in their nightmares." Seth said. "Or have that keep them awake at night."

"If they want nightmares, they should see my mother." Dean said.

Seth and Roman looked at each other, in slight annoyance, then back at Dean.

Dean continued, "If they wanted to be kept awake at night, they should ask themselves why parents allowed their children to go near that purple dinosaur."

Seth had to agree with that.

* * *

A/N: The song that's playing is called Not Gonna Die by Skillet. Again, they're Christian Rock.

My mom and I were once out walking our dogs at the park. My mom noticed something and I looked up to see a dark green light fly away. We theorized that it could've been something the military is testing out, but it could've been a UFO for all we know.


End file.
